The Little Angel
by Aka Kaze
Summary: Houshin Engi Spoof: Youzen lovers beware. No harm intended, just having a bit of fun. [Shounen Ai: Tai/Fu]


The Little Angel  
  
  
  
Once upon a time long long ago, in a far away country, there was such a legend.  
  
It was said that in K country, there existed countless small villages. And in one of these villages, there were tales of Angels.  
  
Angels? What's that?  
  
Well, in the words of some elderly villagers, they were the humanlike beings that danced the skies in their beautiful wings. They were kind souls who often helped lost villagers find their way home and told them where there would be a good stock of fish. Thanks to them, everyone in this village was able to live happy and content lives.  
  
Then… were they human?  
  
Who knows.  
  
The villagers never tried to examine these tales, for the angels were holy. As long as the villager lived in peace and fulfillment, did it matter whether these beings truly existed?  
  
But there had to be ONE meddlesome soul who was determined to search for the truth behind the legend and dared to destroy this beautiful fairy tale. He was the prince of the K kingdom.  
  
But of course, he had his own reasons.  
  
For the search of a future wife for their only son, his father and mother, the king and the Queen of K country, had argued countless days and nights. It had been several years already, but they STILL hadn't found someone who would fit both of their lists of qualifications.  
  
The King, Chou Koumei, was a faithful believer of luxury and magnificence. His ideal daughter-in-law would have to be the most beautiful, well- dressed, and well- mannered person in the world. Most important of all, she must have the look and feel of nobility!  
  
As for the Queen Jyoka, the matter was entirely different. Her biggest dream was to recreate the world into one that resembled to her home country/planet. She wanted to rule humankind. Her daughter-in law would have to possess great ambitions and power in order for her to be able to assist Jyoka. She also would have to have incomparable (except to Jyoka of course) patience, so that she could ignore her failures and try again and again. (My deepest apologies to Koumei-sama ^^;)  
  
But their son! He wandered the royal peach garden all day with his faithful servant Suupuu and never showed a glimmer of concern for his own future! Of COURSE the parents would be angry! Hummm… something must be done…. For the first time, the royal couple thought of the same thing! They smiled to each other with understanding.  
  
That day, they summoned their close personal guard Yume no Kouji to get their son. The faithful guard dragged the prince from the peach gardens and with combined effort, they managed to tie him onto a chair.  
  
Papa Koumei: "Son, you're not young anymore…. hahaha…."  
  
Taikoubou: "You know my age better than anyone else, dad."  
  
Papa Koumei: "Ho ho ho… he answers exactly like my son should answer!"  
  
Mama Jyoka grabed her son by his collar and pulled him over.  
  
"Kid, your parents are old and I want you to get me a daughter-in-law who can help me attain my dreams.  
  
Taikoubou hung his head, with thoughts of peaches filling his brain. Conversations like this had happened in the past, he didn't really care much for the content.  
  
"ARE YOU LISTENING!?" Mama Jyoka started screaming and raised her hand in anger, about to punish her bad excuse for a son.  
  
Luckily Papa Koumei expected this move from his quick tempered wife and grabbed her hand in time.  
  
"No no no, we cannot resort to violence, especially with that ungraceful gesture."  
  
"What are you calling me!?"  
  
Ten minutes later….  
  
A much calmer mama Jyoka proceeded to explain their plans to her son again.  
  
"Kid, heard of the Legends of the Angels?"  
  
"Angels?" Taikoubou had a confused expression.  
  
"Yes yes yes!" Papa Koumei elegantly put in, not once losing his posture.  
  
"Angels! The most beautiful beings in legends! They will bring our family endless glory!"  
  
"And," Mama Jyoka put in, "it's been said that Angels have powers comparable to Gods! With their help I can rule the world!!! HO HO HO…."  
  
Taikoubou watched his hysterically laughing parents who were lost in their fantasies.  
  
Why do I feel like I'm being pawned? He said to himself.  
  
Three days later.  
  
"Kid! Take care of yourself! And don't forget to bring your parents an angel!"  
  
"Son! Women are all infatuated with appearances! Make sure you look presentable at all times! Bring home a wife as beautiful as your mother!"  
  
Mama Jyoka looked at her husband and smiled sweetly. Cuddling together, they watched the departure of their son.  
  
On the ship  
  
"Yo Suupuu, why don't we just skip outta here?" Taikoubou's voice filled with determination.  
  
"But master! The most honorable King and Queen have told me that if you disappear, they'll make my entire family into Sushi!" Suupuu's eyes brimmed with tears.  
  
"Alright already. Stop looking at me that way!"  
  
"I KNEW you wouldn't abandon a faithful servant like me!" Suupuu said, filled with gratefulness.  
  
"Didn't they say that Angels can do anything? I'm going to ask for a huge piece of land filled with peaches. I'll tell her to located it in a land where no one can find me… we'll SEE what those two aliens can do to me… KA KA KA KA KA…."  
  
"Master…." Suupuu's face filled with black lines.  
  
(A: I would have to share Suupuu's sentiments…. ~_~|||)  
  
Angel Village  
  
"Be careful Fugen!" Venus called worriedly to her youngest brother, who was recovering a ball that flew off. Second and third sisters, Queen and Madonna, also gave some warnings to their brother.  
  
"I will, Venus-neechan!" Fugen's face was covered with a bright smile and he floated toward the direction where the ball landed.  
  
"This youngest brother is way too quiet. It's rare to see him so happy." Third brother Nentou's face was filled with gentleness.  
  
"You'll spoil him if you keep getting him whatever he wants." Fourth sister Ryukitsu said half- scolding as her jewel-like eyes peered at her brother…. Staring Session - ten minutes!  
  
Fifth brother Nataku watched the two emotionlessly.  
  
Meanwhile….  
  
"I thought it came this way…" Fugen scratched his bush-like hair.  
  
"Eh? What's that?"  
  
As angels were not allowed to be seen by humans, Fugen hurriedly hid inside the thick leaves of a tree.  
  
"Suupuu, did you hear something?"  
  
"Nope. Master, are you having hearing problems?"  
  
Taikoubou let out a small humph and left the matter.  
  
"It's pretty nice here. There's free food and free shelter. Wouldn't mind staying here longer."  
  
Suupuu nodded in agreement. "They even gave us sesame dumplings for a hiking snack!"  
  
Taikoubou opened the box that contained the sesame dumplings and, as if unconsciously, waved it upward.  
  
Since he had never truly come in contact with human items, Fugen stuck his head out in curiosity to see the sesame dumplings. Unfortunately, as he leaned forward parts of his attire fell downward.  
  
Taking this chance, Taikoubou pulled hard on the string of cloth hanging down the tree. If Fugen didn't hold on to the tree with all his might, he would be on the bottom of it already.  
  
"So you finally show your face. Who are you?" Taikoubou called to the person hiding in the tree.  
  
After moments of silence, Fugen decided to answer.  
  
"I was just passing by. I am deeply sorry for any disruptions I caused."  
  
Taikoubou brushed aside his apology. "Why don't you come down, we can share the sesame dumplings." (A: Bou-chan sharing food!?)  
  
"I…can't…."  
  
"Are you," Taikoubou is starting to understand, "an angel?"  
  
Fugen's heart jumped, but he didn't answer.  
  
"Well, I don't have to see you. Here, I'll just give you half of this." Taikoubou held up the sesame dumplings and closed his eyes.  
  
"But…."  
  
"Are you going to refuse such a small request from me?"  
  
"No, no, of course not. Thank you." Fugen lowered his head in a smile.  
  
"I'm Taikoubou." Taikoubou threw the dumpling upward.  
  
(Suupuu: "Master!!! My sesame dumpling!!!!!")  
  
In the few weeks after that, Taikoubou would bring Fugen some human objects every day and tell Fugen about the human world. In return Fugen told him a bit about his home country and his siblings, but did not mention his own name. He hid his whereabouts carefully from others in order to avoid the punishments that will surely come to Taikoubou if the other angels realize that he had befriended a human. The seed of friendship grew strongly and firmly under their protection and soon the two of them became inseparable.  
  
But good things never last long. The limit of one month that Papa Koumei and Mama Jyoka issued Taikoubou was running out. Taikoubou started to dread his future.  
  
"Master, why don't you bring Mr. Branches home? He's a real angel!"  
  
How can I take someone as gentle and kind as him to that world of greed and pollution….  
  
  
  
"NO!" Taikoubou's sudden outburst scared poor Suupuu and made him jump into  
  
the air.  
  
"We're leaving today!"  
  
"But what about your date with Mr. Branches?"  
  
"I can't see him. I have to leave before he realizes I'm gone." Taikoubou bit his lips.  
  
1.1 "Bou-chan is late today…." Fugen looked worriedly at the direction where Taikoubou usually appeared, a bad feeling rising from the pits of his stomach.  
  
****  
  
"Master~~~~~~~~~~~ the waves are gigantic~~~~~Wa~~~~~" Poor Suupuu had already been pushed to the other side of the boat by the senseless waves.  
  
"Suu~~~~~puu~~~~~~~! Did you say you could fly~~~~~~?"  
  
"B~~~~~ut~~~~~~"  
  
"No buts~~~~~ saving our lives is more important~~~~~~!"  
  
Taikoubou grabbed hold of the side of the boat and edged his way to Suupuu. He gripped Suupuu's hair firmly and jumped onto Suupuu's back. (Animal abuse!!!)  
  
"Let~~~~~GO~~~~~!" As Taikoubou's words floated in the air, the two of them flew off the boat like broken-stringed balloons.  
  
"Master~~~~~~~waves~~~~!"  
  
"Listen~~~~Suupuu~~~~~UpUuDownDownLeftRrightLeftRightAB!!!"  
  
"I don't understand~~~~~!"  
  
Within the cruel waves, the two brought us to tears with this heart- wrenching scene.  
  
( Thank you for watching(  
  
Ending theme begins  
  
It's not over yet! We don't even know what fairy tale you're talking about! Dumb writer!  
  
Ok ok… geeez.. no need to get violent. Let's try this again.  
  
So Taikoubou was separated from his faithful Suupuu and floated around aimlessly. But before he lost consciousness, he saw an approaching light, then a shadow grabbed him.  
  
"Angel…." And Taikoubou's memory turned to darkness.  
  
***  
  
"Lori Lori~~~ Youzen-niichan, can we play over there? Kibi wants to play over there!"  
  
"Alright alright, whatever." Youzen folded his curved gorgeous eyebrows.  
  
"Lori Lori~~~~ Kibi thanks Youzen!!!" As she spoke Kibi was already halfway across the beach.  
  
"Sisters are so annoying." Youzen brushed his well-preserved hair and enjoyed the crisp wind of autumn.  
  
Youzen- The son of a millionaire and ex-general Tsuten Kousyo of N country. His hobbies were looking at himself, putting make up on himself, and dressing himself in women's cloths. Self-proclaimed genius, grade A narcissist. He was the proud heir to his family's secret magic- shapeshifting. His sister Kibi is too busy playing so papa Tsuten gave her the Nyoihagoromo, a shapeshifting suit to keep other people from saying his daughter was too dumb to learn magic.  
  
****  
  
"Bou-chan! Wake up! Don't scare me like this." Fugen was near tears. He's always near faint from lack of energy after rescuing Taikoubou from the storm.  
  
"Fugen…."  
  
Fugen jumped. As he turned, he realized that all his sisters and brothers were looking at him, eyes filled with pain and understanding.  
  
"You…." Fugen hung his head in shame.  
  
"We knew from the beginning, but we just wanted you to experience joy. Anything is better than you locking yourself in your room." Nentou said with feeling.  
  
"But," Ryukitsu looked at her brother, eyes explaining her words.  
  
"I know. If I don't leave him his life will be in danger. Father will not let him off easy." When he thought of his harsh father Bunchuu, chills ran up his spine.  
  
"Won't you miss him?" Ryukitsu asked. She understood his pain fully.  
  
"As long as he's happy, I'm happy." Fugen's face was filled with a smile, but his tears betrayed his mask.  
  
Sighing, Ryukitsu took him by the hand and slowly ascends toward the heavens. The others followed. Venus looked back at Taikoubou thoughtfully, then followed her siblings.  
  
*****  
  
"Lori~~ Lori~~… what's that?" Kibi looked at the white creature laying on the beach.  
  
On the other side of the beach, her brother Youzen also made a great discovery.  
  
"Eh?" Youzen noticed something out of the corner of his eye. It looked like a slowly moving bug of some sort.  
  
"Oh lord! As the perfect being that I am I cannot tolerate such a defiling creature so close to my home!"  
  
Just as he was about to serve his society by destroying the bug, it turns around!  
  
A…adorable! Youzen couldn't help but comment. He was entirely attracted by those tightly closed yet elegantly curved eyes; those lips, deeply crimson and seemingly in pain; and the gracefully shaped face! I can't believe there's someone in the world almost as perfect as I am! (A: ^^|||||b)  
  
Wait, he's about to say something…  
  
"Don't leave me… Angel…."  
  
Angel? With his purely genius mind, Youzen used exactly 1.03 seconds to deduce what exactly happed, from Angel Village to the storm. He must had been ship wreaked while looking for an angel. Somehow he managed to stay alive and floated here with the waves.  
  
When he thought of this, Youzen had already formulated a plan to keep this person who was the only one in the world qualified to become his… "companion". (A: Sorry, I'm bad with words… esp certain ones. ^^;)  
  
"Angel… where are you?"  
  
"I'm here! You have to wake up! You said that you would marry me… you just CAN'T DIE!!!" Loose strings of pearl tears streamed down Youzen's face.  
  
"Youzen-niichan! Look at what Kibi found!" Kibi hoped toward Youzen.  
  
"Stop bothering me. I'm doing something important here." (A: ~_~|||||||||b)  
  
Before his words rested, a gust of wind passed him.  
  
"Master! What happened? You can't die! I don't want to be sushi!!!"  
  
Master? Youzen's eyes flashed with confusion.  
  
And now… our protagonist FINALLY woke up!  
  
"Wha.. Angel… where's the angel who saved me!" Taikoubou got up, hugging his head in pain.  
  
"It's me! I'm here." Youzen pulled Taikoubou's hand to in front of his chest and looked at him, eyes filled with longing and admiration.  
  
"You…?" Taikoubou's eyes showed his distrust.  
  
"So you're Mr. Branches?" Suupuu commented excitedly.  
  
Though not quite understanding, Youzen was set on agreeing to whatever they may say. He noded his head with a smile.  
  
"That's SO great master! I've already informed the King and the Queen, they should be here very soon. I even got two ripe peaches from the garden in case you feel hungry when you wake up." (A: Sweetie Suupuu! ^^)  
  
"Thank you Suupuu! No wonder you're my most trusted servant!" Taikoubou's eyes filled with tears of gratefulness.  
  
"But when we were coming to look for you Miss. Kibi felt a little hungry, so I gave her the peaches." Suupuu smiled a bit self-consciously.  
  
Kibi flung her hands around Suupuu's neck and cheered, "Kibi Kibi loves Suupuu Suupuu!"  
  
Before Taikoubou could react, he heard his father's voice.  
  
"Oh Taikoubou my son! I'm so glad you're safe! You worried your gorgeous parents!"  
  
Mama Jyoka rushes from behind and took her son into her arms with tears rolling down her face. Papa Koumei also shed his noble tears for this picture-perfect reunion scene.  
  
After a good while, they finally noticed Youzen, who had been standing dumbly next to them.  
  
"Kid, who is he?"  
  
Before Taikoubou could answer, Youzen offered his explanations.  
  
"I'm an Angel! Taikoubou and I (he deduced Taikoubou's name with his incomparable intelligence from the conversations) are already engaged. I risked my life to rescue from the storm." Of course, genius had to be perfect in everything he did, even lying.  
  
"My that is wonderful! That's such a beautiful story!" Papa Koumei's tears started oozing again. "Looking at your gorgeous appearance, you will definitely make a good heir for my nobility! Ho ho ho…."  
  
Jyoka pushed her husband aside and interrogated her future "daughter"-in- law. "Do you have any abilities? Can you help me conquer the world?"  
  
It was a strange question, but of course it would not prove too difficult for our genius!  
  
"I can transform into anyone and use their powers and weapons as of they were my own. I can…"  
  
Jyoka didn't wait until he finished to join her husband in his laughter.  
  
"Ho ho ho~~~ if you can transform into me, then we'll have two me's! What do I have to worry about if I had myself to help me!? Ho ho ho~~~~ why don't you two get married to… no… TODAY!"  
  
Youzen face flushed with joy and pretended bashfulness. He took a small peek at his fiancé, only to find Taikoubou's slowly crumbling onto the ground….  
  
***  
  
"Fugen, you haven't eaten for three days." Ryukitsu looked at her brother worriedly. He has been growing then. The already bony shoulders growing increasingly invisible.  
  
Fugen turned to give her a weak smile, then returned his attention to the sky outside… Bou-chan's sky.  
  
This youngest one had always been stubborn.  
  
Nentou pulled Ryukitsu lightly and the two retreated out of Fugen's room.  
  
Outside the Door  
  
"He can't go on like this." Ryukitsu held on to Nentou a bit desperately.  
  
Nentou patted his sister's shoulders lightly and sighed.  
  
"Ryukitsu is right, he can't continue like this." A voice from behind.  
  
"Eldest sister?" Nentou and Ryukitsu looked at Venus, who was coming in from outside the house, in surprise.  
  
Venus pushed open Fugen's door, then signaled for Nentou and Ryukitsu to follow. Only after they went in did they realize that the other siblings have already gathered inside.  
  
"Fugen." Venus called Fugen's name lovingly. Fugen turned and looked at Venus blankly.  
  
"Fugen, you have go to the human world."  
  
"Sister!?" Several pairs of eyes turned to Venus in disbelief.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't be able to forget that Bou-chan of yours, so Queen, Madonna, and I have been keeping an eye on him for you. It seems that presently his parents and the person who found him after we left is forcing him into marriage. Though he managed to avoid the event so far, it doesn't seem he could hold on much longer. His parents and busily preparing for his wedding, locking him up at the same time to prevent mishaps. Fugen, if you don't go, you'll surely regret it in the future."  
  
Fugen is too shocked to make any comments.  
  
After a few moments, Ryukitsu spoke, "What about father?"  
  
"Well then, that'll be up to what we do wouldn't it?" The older brothers and sisters looked at each other. A smile of understanding and determination rose from their lips.  
  
"But… but I can't possibly get you into trouble because of me! I…."  
  
"Silly. Do you think we'd be happy if you live your life in pain?" Ryukitsu smiled indulgently at her brother. Only something that you've fought to gain will be precious and special to you… no? From the corner of her eyes, she caught Nentou's glance.  
  
Before Fugen could speak, his fifth brother Nataku extended his arms through the center of Fugen's halo and knocked him on the head.  
  
"Go. Old man goes crazy, I'll take care of him." His face still showed no emotions.  
  
Fugen looked at this usually cold and aloof older brother in gratitude. His only answer was a silent tear sliding down his cheeks.  
  
"Remember Fugen," Venus reminded him, "Once an angel leaves his home in the heavens, he may never return. Also, if you can't receive the love of your loved one by dawn tomorrow, you will turn into bubbles. You'll be risking not only your body, but also your soul."  
  
Fugen nodded his head quietly, again looking at his siblings gratefully.  
  
***  
  
"Master!!!"  
  
"Get away from me! I'm almost out!" Gripping the sides of the wall with a posture resembling a lizard more than a bug, Taikoubou was screaming at Suupuu, who is floating around him.  
  
"But master! Today is your and Mr. You's wedding! You can't just simply leave!"  
  
"That's PRECISELY why I'm leaving!" Because of excessive movement when he spoke, Taikoubou lost his balance and started falling toward the ground.  
  
Before Suupuu moved, a shadow flew by and catches Taikoubou.  
  
"Bou-bou! Today is our wedding! What are you doing?" Youzen's magnificent smile was three inches away from Taikoubou's face.  
  
"None of your business." Taikouobou fliped himself out of Youzen's grasp and landed on the ground.  
  
Youzen packed away the wings that he formed by copying the wings on the angels drawn in books.  
  
"Bou-bou, how can you be so mean to me? And to think I…" Youzen's tears were about to break their dam again.  
  
"Stop crying for goodness' sake!" Taikoubou grabbed his head again.  
  
"Ok! I'll do WHATEVER Bou-bou tells me to do!" Youzen faced Taikoubou again with his 239487957923 wattage eyes.  
  
"HELP ME!!!!" Taikoubou's wails were lost in the palace.  
  
That night.  
  
Youzen's bride guise brought good comments from all around. "I've never seen such a beautiful bride!" "She is so elegant! No one else I've met looks so good in a dress!" Taikoubou spent the night being dragged around by his bride, trying to devise his final escape plan.  
  
As the grand hosts, Mama Jyoka and Papa Koumei displayed their excellent manners and gracefulness. Watching their "daughter"-in-law handle the guests without any trouble and hearing the praises from the guests, needless to say they were pleased with their selection.  
  
Mama Jyoka: "Material for a leader! Just like me!"  
  
Papa Koumei: "Ho ho… I've FINALLY found an heir!"  
  
In the room of the newly wed couple  
  
Youzen: "Bou-bou, after we drink this cup of wine, we'll never be separated again." As he speaks he stuck a glass of wine into Taikoubou's hand.  
  
Seeing Taikoubou's hesitant look, Youzen decided to use his most effective tactic….  
  
"Bou-bou! Even if you don't like me you can't forget how I risked everything to drag you out of that storm! Are you truly that heartless?" Youzen's peerless tears were flowing again.  
  
"Fine fine! Stop it already! I believe you ok?" Taikoubou rolled his eyes and drank the cup dry.  
  
"Why… why do I feel… so dizzy…."  
  
Watching Taikoubou slowly crumbling into the bed, Youzen congratulates himself on his success. "Now you're mine, Bou-bou!"  
  
As he walked toward Taikoubou….  
  
"Master!!!" Suupuu ran down the door into the room.  
  
"What the…!!!" Youzen was almost mad enough to kick Suupuu right out.  
  
"Youzen-niichan!" Kibi followed Suupuu into the room! "Kibi want to marry Suupuu!"  
  
"What happened master!?" Suupuu was trying to wake up Taikoubou, who laid unconsciously on the bed.  
  
"Fine, go marry him. Just stop bothering me!" Youzen prepared to kick both of them out.  
  
"But Kibi can't! Kibi needs the approval of one of my older family members!" (A: seems like Kibi-Chan is pretty traditional… ^^;)  
  
"Go get dad!" Youzen yelled at Kibi.  
  
"But you said not to mention dad!!!" Kibi's tears were on the verge of falling.  
  
Oops… I almost forgot.  
  
After a good while, Youzen finally managed plan out all the procedures to Kibi's wedding and also the rest of her happy life with Suupuu. Then he lost no time in pushing the two of them out.  
  
"Master~~~~~~!" Suupuu screamd as he is dragged out the door.  
  
"It's almost dawn." Youzen's displeasure turned to a smile when he saw Taikoubou.  
  
"Bou-bou~~~~~.(heart)" (A: coooooooold!!!)  
  
"Stop!" Fugen finally arrived!  
  
"Who are you?" Looking at the seemingly weak stranger, Youzen's initial alarm was immediately faded away.  
  
"I'm the angel you have impersonated all this time!"  
  
Before he finished speaking, the words "Nuclear Fusion" appeared on the huge sphere in Fugen's hand.  
  
Following his screams, Youzen (and his wings) flew out the window.  
  
Looking at the sky, which was showing the approaching dawn, Fugen walked lightly over to the still unconscious Taikoubou. "Bou-chan, it's too late." He smiled bitterly.  
  
"Idiot, who said it's too late?" The supposedly unconscious Taikoubou extended his head and pulled Fugen to him gently….  
  
The sun climbed up the windowsill, spreading holy light through the lands.  
  
***  
  
Because everything is so busy with their own… business, allow me to do some explanations about what happened later:  
  
After the discovery of the sudden disappearance of the prince and his new wife, the entire palace collapsed into chaos. Despite their endless searching, Mama Jyoka and Papa Koumei did not find their son and "daughter"- in-law. With no other choice, they named Yume no Kouji the heir to the throne so that at least someone will take over their greatness.  
  
Because of her brother's disappearance, Kibi took Suupuu home to see her father, ready to plea for her happiness.  
  
As for Youzen…. Well, on the day that he was flying out, he ran straight into Venus, who came in search for her brother out of concern… and he was never seen again.  
  
And Bou-chan and Fugen-chan? Ho ho ho… that is something 'I' don't even know!  
  
*****  
  
Aka's babbling: How do I feel after translating this entire short story? EXHAUSTED! I honestly did not expect it to be this long. But all is well… ^^ There are some biases that I have in here that I'm sure all of you can see… whether you agree or not, that's my pov. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed this little spoof… because I don't think I'll ever write something this long again! (Personality X: so she says….. ^^)  
  
FUUUUUUGEN!!!! BOU-CHAN!!!!!!! ^^;;;;;;;  
  
Oh, did anyone figure out what fairy tale this was? 


End file.
